


Ночной кошмар

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Во время путешествия по Египту Салли приснился суд Осириса, где умершим подсудимым был Томек, а все остальные - богами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Ночной кошмар

**Author's Note:**

> В книге при описании сна Салли упоминается, что в начале суда "Томек с серьезным видом кивнул им, затем приветствовал уважаемый трибунал и протянул на ладони свое сердце, уста и глаза".

[Полный размер (откроется в этом же окне)](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/1a/x9YPXw8M_o.png)


End file.
